Computing devices, and, in particular, applications executing on computing devices, often rely on sensors to collect information that is external to the computing device and that is required by the applications to execute one or more functions of the applications. For example, an application executing on a mobile computing device may function to provide a user of the mobile computing device with recommendations for nearby restaurants. In such examples, a GPS sensor or other location sensor of the mobile computing device may collect location data to be used by the application in providing the recommendation. Of course, many other types of sensors may be used to provide corresponding sensor data to a requesting application. For example, sensors may be used to collect sensor data related to various physical phenomena, such as, for example, temperature, light, sound, or vibration. In other examples, sensors may be used to conduct network communications (e.g., wired or wireless modems or other network access devices).
Thus, in practice, applications are typically constructed and configured to interface or otherwise interact with a desired/specified sensor. For example, in the example given above, the application of the mobile computing device may be configured to interact with a location sensor to obtain the desired location data. In many situations, however, it may occur that the sensor in question provides corresponding sensor data in a suboptimal fashion. For example, it may occur that the location sensor in question provides location data that fails to meet, or that needlessly exceeds, the actual requirements of the user of the corresponding application. Consequently, it may occur that the user is not provided with sufficiently accurate information, or that battery power of the computing device is needlessly wasted. In other words, resources of the computing device, and thus, of the user, may fail to be deployed in an optimal manner.